doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de Padre de familia
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales |direccion_doblaje = Luis Alfonso Padilla |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2005-2006 |episodios = 30 |predecesor = Tercera temporada |sucesor = Quinta temporada |direccion_casting = }}La cuarta temporada de Padre de familia se estrenó en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX el 1 de mayo de 2005 luego de ser cancelado en el 2003. En Latinoamérica se estreno por FOX en el 2005 (posiblemente en Octubre), solo que se emitió en el idioma original con subtítulos, pero cuando la serie paso a ser emitida por FX, se estreno oficialmente doblado. Producción *Esta fue la última temporada en sufrir un cambio completo de cast. *A partir de esta temporada la serie regresa a Ciudad de México y es doblada en Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (actualmente New Art Dub), debido al cierre de Audiomaster 3000. *La presentación de Jesús Barrero estuvo intacta, con excepción de un episodio, hasta a mediados de la temporada 14, cuando pusieron una nueva voz. *Óscar Gómez dobló a Carter Pewterschmidt en sus dos primeras apariciones en esta temporada, pero después, Hugo Navarrete doblaría al personaje el resto de la temporada. *En el episodio "Brian canta swing" Bonnie Swanson es doblada por Lourdes Morán y no por la actriz desconocida que la interpretó el resto de la temporada. *Por razones desconocidas Víctor Delgado no dobló a Tom Tucker en el episodio "La casita rodante del placer", en su lugar fue Eduardo Fonseca quien lo interpretó. *Bruce es doblado por tres diferentes actores, Ernesto Lezama en el episodio "El triángulo amoroso", Miguel Ángel Botello en el episodio "Peter tiene a Woods" y Hugo Navarrete en el episodio "Los informantes", "Puede besar al...emm...novio" y "Petergeist". *El Dr. Elmer Hartman es doblado por cinco diferentes actores, Jorge Santos en "Ciega ambición", Jesús Cortez en "El triángulo amoroso", Jorge García en "El estrangulador de gordos", Hugo Navarrete en "Rivalidad de hermanos" y Óscar Gómez en "Puede besar al...emm...novio". *Luis Alfonso Padilla dobló al alcalde Adam West en su primera aparición en esta temporada, en los siguientes episodios pasó a ser doblado por Jesús Cortez. *Eduardo Fonseca dobló a Seamus Levine en su primera aparición en esta temporada, en los siguientes episodios pasó a ser doblado por Gonzalo Curiel. *En esta temporada, Alan Prieto (en la voz de Stewie) usa palabras mal pronunciadas para demostrar que es un bebé. Por ejemplo: "Te me'd'''eces tiempo '''d'ible". *A partir de esta temporada muchas canciones no son dobladas y son dejadas en su idioma original. *Cuatro actores de voz de las temporadas pasadas volvieron para trabajar en esta, entre ellos están: **Manuel Campuzano, quién fue el único actor de voz de la 3ª temporada que volvió a trabajar en la serie, esto debido a que se había mudado Ciudad de México, pero no retomó el papel de Neil Goldman ni Joe Swanson. **José Gilberto Vilchis, quién participó en las primeras dos temporadas interpretando a Kevin Swanson en su primera aparición y algunos personajes episódicos. **Ernesto Lezama, quién interpretó a Pawtucket Pat en el episodio "Talento desperdiciado" de la 2ª temporada. **Roberto Mendiola, quién interpretó al señor Weed en el episodio "Soy Peter, el hombre" y al alcalde Adam West en el episodio "El país de Peter" y "Talento desperdiciado" de la 2ª temporada, pero no retomó a su personaje. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes episódicos Episodio #51: Con la muerte en Quahog (North by North Quahog) Episodio #52: Aventuras en la secundaria (Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High) Episodio #53: Ciega ambición (Blind Ambition) Episodio #54: No me transformes (Don't Make Me Over) Episodio #55: El triángulo amoroso (The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire) Episodio #56: Peter retrasado (Petarded) Episodio #57: Brian el soltero (Brian the Bachelor) Episodio #58: 8 reglas para comprar a mi hija adolescente (8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter) Episodio #59: Los Griffin en fuga (Breaking Out is Hard to Do) Episodio #60: Modelo de mala conducta (Model Misbehavior) Episodio #61: Peter tiene a Woods (Peter's Got Woods) Episodio #62: El náufrago perfecto (The Perfect Castaway) Episodio #63: Amor selvático (Jungle Love) Episodio #64: PTV (PTV) Episodio #65: Brian vuelve a la universidad (Brian Goes Back to College) Episodio #66: El cortejo del padre de Stewie (The Courtship of Stewie's Father) Episodio #67: El estrangulador de gordos (The Fat Guy Strangler) Episodio #68: El Padre, el Hijo y el Santo Fonz (The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz) Episodio #69: Brian canta swing (Brian Sings and Swings) Episodio #70: Juego de patriotas (Patriot Games) Episodio #71: Quagmire, te acepto (I Take Thee Quagmire) Episodio #72: Rivalidad de hermanos (Sibling Rivalry) Episodio #73: Los informantes (Deep Throats) Episodio #74: Peterótica (Peterotica) Episodio #75: Puede besar al...emm...novio (You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives) Episodio #76: Petergeist (Petergeist) Episodio #77: La historia de la familia Griffin (Untitled Griffin Family History) Episodio #78: Stewie, el bueno (Stewie B. Goode) Episodio #79: La casita rodante del placer (Bango Was His Name Oh) Episodio #80: La aventura de Stu y Stewie (Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Fuzzy Door Productions Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s